Brackenfur
Brackenfur is a golden brown tabby tom.Revealed in Allegiances Forest of Secrets History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Brackenkit does not appear by name, but he and his siblings, Cinderkit, Thornkit, and Brightkit were kidnapped by the ShadowClan warrior Clawface. They were later rescued by Firepaw, Graypaw, Yellowfang, Whitestorm, Mousefur, Runningwind, Willowpelt, and a handful of ShadowClan cats, including Nightpelt, who later became ShadowClan's leader. It is mentioned that there was a injured golden-brown tabby kit, but does not tell whether it was Thornkit or Brackenkit. Fire and Ice :Brackenkit was apprenticed to Graystripe under the name of Brackenpaw. He toured the territory and went on a hunting patrol, where his mentor nearly drowned after breaking through thin ice. After that, Brackenpaw's training was left neglected as Graystripe left camp frequently to meet the RiverClan she-cat Silverstream in secret, forcing Fireheart to take over training him. During a patrol of the ShadowClan border, Brackenpaw found bones covered with a scent that was mistaken for ShadowClan's, and was actually Brokenstar's. Near the end of the book, Brackenpaw prevented Tigerclaw's patrol from mistakenly attacking ShadowClan in revenge, and brought it back to ThunderClan. :Also, Brackenpaw's sister Cinderpaw was hit by a monster on the Thunderpath, when she tried to deliver a message to Tigerclaw. Cinderpaw's leg was severely injured, leaving her life and career as a warrior in danger. Forest of Secrets :Brackenpaw trains with Fireheart more than he trains with Graystripe, as he is still meeting Silverstream, and Fireheart is without a fit apprentice. While he, Fireheart, and Sandstorm were hunting, they heard Cloudkit's cry for help, Brackenpaw's leg was injured in the fight with a badger. He was sent back to the ThunderClan camp to fetch Yellowfang in order for her to help Silverstream, Graystripe's mate, when she was kitting. He also becomes a warrior later in this book, acknowledged by Bluestar for spotting WindClan and ShadowClan, who were coming to invade, warning the Clan and then saving Fireheart from Nightstar during the attack. He becomes a warrior and is given the name Brackenfur. Brackenfur's sister Cinderpaw is given the position of medicine cat apprentice, training under Yellowfang. Rising Storm :He is not mentioned much in this book. A Dangerous Path :Brackenfur tells Fireheart that he thinks something is wrong with Speckletail's kit, Snowkit He reveals that he had been trying to get to know the kit better, in the hopes of mentoring him. Fireheart has Cinderpelt take a look at the kit, and soon they find out that Snowkit is deaf, so he cannot mentor him. He chases after the hawk that captured Snowkit, with Swiftpaw, but fails to rescue him. Fireheart decides to give him Tawnypaw to mentor instead. Brackenfur is one of the first warriors to agree to support Fireheart's arranged meeting with WindClan to solve the dispute over Bluestar's accusations of stolen prey, though Fireheart respectfully asks him to stay behind with Frostfur and Mousefur to guard the camp. The Darkest Hour :When Firestar became suspicious of Darkstripe, Brackenfur was asked to tail him. Brackenfur did his best, but once, Darkstripe slipped away to meet the ShadowClan deputy, and poisoned Sorrelkit. Brackenfur felt guilty that Sorrelkit was poisoned and tells Firestar he would never forgive himself if she dies. When his apprentice, Tawnypaw, leaves ThunderClan to go live with ShadowClan, Brackenfur is frantic and stricken with guilt once again. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Brackenfur was one of the cats who was hunting with Longtail when a rabbit blinded him. He is not much mentioned after this. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :He is given Whitepaw for his apprentice. Moonrise :He is not mentioned much but is still is training Whitepaw. Dawn :He is first seen with Sorreltail by his side. When Graystripe is captured, Brackenfur takes some of his deputy duties, along with other senior warriors. Ironically, when traveling through the mountains, he winds up saving a kit from an eagle, which is something he failed to do with Snowkit in A Dangerous Path. Starlight :He starts to behave romantically towards Sorreltail, who returns his affection. He is on guard duty when Sorreltail and Leafpaw set off after Leafpaw receives a dream from Spottedleaf about the Moonpool. Twilight :Brackenfur is in objection of Daisy's kittypet veins to run in the clan, but Cloudtail protests that Firestar was a kittypet once and so was he, and that it really didn't matter. :Sorreltail is now his mate, and she moves to the nursery in preparation for birth while Brackenfur continues on with his warrior duties. Then, the badgers attack. Brackenfur does his best to defend the nursery, but soon, Sorreltail starts to have her kits. Cinderpelt goes in to help her, but a badger breaks in and kills her. Afterwards, Brackenfur goes in and comforts his mate. Sunset :Brackenfur helps Sorreltail to care for their four new kits Molekit, Honeykit, Poppykit, and Cinderkit, named after Cinderpelt. When Brambleclaw tells Firestar he needs to choose a new deputy, Firestar considers Brackenfur for deputy before Leafpool tells him about her dream where Brambleclaw, in the form of bramble claws, is protecting the Clan from danger. Firestar admits that Brackenfur would have not been the cat to lead his Clan but despite this choice, Brackenfur says that Brambleclaw will be a great deputy when cats are not pleased at first. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Sometime between Sunset and The Sight, Brakenfur's only son Molepaw dies of illness. When Graystripe returns, Brackenfur is one of the first cats to greet him. When Jaypaw is sneaking out of camp to go visit the Moonpool, Brackenfur is on guard duty and mentions Jaypaw was out late. Jaypaw tells him that he can't sleep and Brackenfur offers to go on a walk. Jaypaw refuses the offer, feeling glad that some cat believed he could do things without needing to see. :Brackenfur is brought back from hunting by Cloudtail to be told that Hollypaw didn't want to be a medicine cat apprentice anymore. Firestar appoints him as her mentor. At first he seems to think about why she might have given up the chance, but is glad to have her as an apprentice. He takes her on the hunting patrol and instructs her on the best ways to hunt. Dark River :While on patrol with Firestar and Hollypaw, he watches as Firestar discovers Birchfall and Berrynose hunting in ShadowClan territory. :Brackenfur continues to train his apprentice, Hollypaw. Once, when Brackenfur asks Hollypaw to come to the training hollow for a training session, she never showed up, worrying him. Outcast :Brackenfur neutrally breaks up Ashfur and Lionpaw's battle training session, which had turned into a real warriors' battle, and is shocked at how harshly Ashfur treated Lionpaw. Eclipse :Two of his kits, Poppypaw and Honeypaw, have their warrior ceremony, and now they are known as Poppyfrost and Honeyfern. His other daughter, Cinderpaw, could not become a warrior when her leg was injured falling from a tree. With the help of Jaypaw, Cinderpaw recovers and becomes Cinderheart by the end of the book. :Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, Hollypaw and Sandstorm go to find out why Windclan were stealing food from Thunderclan territory. They meet Harespring, Owlwhisker, and Ashfoot the WindClan deputy. Harespring attackes Brambleclaw, with one swipe Brambleclaw pinned him to the ground. Ashfoot begged Brableclaw to let him go back to their own territory, saying Onestar had nothing to say to them. Brambleclaw then led the ThunderClan cats back. On the way back Brackenfur comments on how Windclan cats looked thin. :Brackenfur's apprentice, Hollypaw, has her warrior ceremony and earns the name Hollyleaf. Long Shadows :Brackenfur's former apprentice, Whitewing, is now a queen. He assists in training her apprentice, Icepaw. ''Sunrise :Brackenfur's daughter Honeyfern dies of a snake bite. After Honeyfern dies he comforts Berrynose like he was his son. Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Brackenfur is seen briefly returning to camp after a successful hunting patrol. When fire strikes through the camp, Jayfeather snaps at him to help the elders. Berrynose and Brackenfur's daughter Poppyfrost are now mates, and Poppyfrost is expecting kits. Brackenfur, along with his mate, Sorreltail, are chosen to go on the patrol that will escort Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior, home. Poppyfrost's kits are born, Brackenfur's grandkits, though their names are unknown. Family Members '''Mother:' :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sisters: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brightheart: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Brother: :Thornclaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Mate: :Sorreltail: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Daughters: :Cinderheart: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Poppyfrost:Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandkits: :Unnamed Tom: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Unnamed She-cat: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandmother: :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunt: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown :DustpeltRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Cousins: :Ferncloud: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ashfur - Deceased, Residence Unknown :Spiderleg: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Foxleap: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Icecloud: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Second Cousins: :Toadstep: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Rosepetal: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Niece :Whitewing: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grand-Nieces: :Dovepaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ivypaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters